


Last Leaf to Fall - A Mastermind Shuichi Fic

by DeltaParadise



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Awkward Sexual Situations, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mastermind Saihara Shuichi, Multi, Past Abuse, Polyamory, Sexual Humor, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaParadise/pseuds/DeltaParadise
Summary: Shuichi just witnessed the execution of Kaede Akamatsu, his best friend..that he killed. He was given new memories and identity as the mastermind of the 53rd Season of Danganronpa, and he is ready to cause some chaos! But will he get found out before he can finish the game?Follow the journey of Mastermind Shuichi in this alternate au for Danganronpa!
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Momota Kaito & Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi & Shirogane Tsumugi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 170





	1. Stepping up

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Just a few notes about this fanfic!
> 
> This fanfiction does have different trials and murders than the canon does, so different characters may end up living or dying.

Shuichi sat there in his small room in the dormitories outside the big school. Hands shaking, he pulled out a thin envelope with tear marks at the edges. This wasn’t any ordinary letter, inside was the most important thing in Shuichi’s life. The acceptance letter from Team Danganronpa. He had applied and auditioned for the team but he hadn’t honestly expected to get in, not someone like him. 

They had picked him to be the next Mastermind of the 53rd Season of Danganronpa, which in his mind was mind-blowing. Whatever he had said up there had apparently impressed them so much that he was picked for the highest role you could get. 

Shaking his head, he folded up the letter and put it in the envelope. He kissed the tattered envelope before putting it in his pants pocket. 

He laid down on his stomach, letting his hands crossed over his pillow as he closed his eyes. He had just arrived at the filming location for the show a few nights ago. Of course, only he remembered this as everyone else’s memories were erased. Their original personalities were stripped away and replaced with new ones, ones more fitting to the show and overall story. Shuichi had written their personalities, and apparently done a good job according to the upper management.

The only problem was he had been given a new personality too, which he had written before he had been accepted. This was of course altered by upper management to fit the mastermind role and adjusted by himself. In the end, he was the Ultimate High School Level Detective. He was a very compassionate but anxious character who cared for others more than himself. Of course, this was kinda redundant in a way since he was the mastermind but, he would get through it one way or another. 

Before he could think further, he heard his doorbell being rang repeatedly. Rolling his eyes, Shuichi got up and stumbled his way to the door. 

In front of him stood Kaito Momota, Ultimate Astronaut. He looked up at Shuichi as they met eyes, the astronaut’s eyes showing impatience. 

“Hey, we’re meeting up to eat together at the Dining Hall for breakfast, remember? Everyone’s waiting for you to show up so I decided to come and get you.” Shuichi fought back the urge to roll his eyes and close the door as he forced a smile. 

I'm supposed to be a compassionate, anxious detective, I need to act like it! 

“Yeah, sorry I just got done taking a shower and I got distracted.” He lied, pushing his hands into his front jeans pockets as his heart started racing. He in fact hasn’t been ‘showering’ he was actually looking over some of his mastermind notes and got distracted. Though, he did plan on showering just not right now. 

Kaito stares at him for a second before responding, any signs of impatience he had before fading away. “Okay, well if you want I could-“

“No that won’t be necessary,” he stated, cutting him off as he narrowed his eyes at the boy.”I would prefer to walk there by myself.”

Kaito looked at his feet as they shifted awkwardly. “Well if you insist,” he said, turning away from the detective as he made his way towards the dormitory doors. “See you there I guess.” Sulking, he walked through the doors and slammed the doors behind him. 

Closing his dorm door, he went into the bathroom and grabbed his hairbrush. He brushed his hair as he sank deep into his thoughts again, the previous interaction swirling through his mind. 

Why would he come all this way just to walk with him to the dining hall? He knows where the damn place is. 

Shuichi stopped, looking down at his hands. They were still shaking from his interaction with Kaito. I need to calm down, take deep breaths, and focus on happy thoughts. 

——  
As soon as Shuichi entered the dining hall, he immediately saw a bunch of eyes turn his way as she crept inside. So much for coming in unnoticed…

Glancing at the table, he saw some cereal boxes with bowls neatly stacked next to them. Frowning, he sat down at the end of the table, away from people. 

“Aw, the emo boy finally decided to join us!” Kokichi teases, getting up from his seat next to Gonta and sitting down next to Shuichi. “You haven’t eaten breakfast with us since Kaede died, you must be really depressed right now! Like maybe you-“

He was cut off by Maki, who had gotten up and picked up the smaller boy to take him back to his seat. “Stop harassing Shuichi, leave him be.” There were a few shocked glances towards the two before Kaito spoke, his booming voice echoing through the hall. 

“We need to end this killing game! Now that Kaede is-” He glanced at Shuichi as he cut himself off, clearing his throat.”Well now that she’s no longer with us, we need a new game plan.”

Shuichi tried so hard not to laugh as he dug his fingernails into his palms. He can’t possibly be that dumb, right? He sighed, adjusting his hat on top of his hat. If he was going to fulfill this protagonist role, he was going to have to take charge. 

“Well, if you ask me I think we should-“ Before he could utter another word, a black and white bear appeared next to the group gathered around the table. Monokuma…

There were a few moments of silence before the bear started laughing. “Am I interrupting anything? Or do you want your reward from the last trial later?” He laughed and a few moments later, several small bears appeared beside him. 

Shuichi stood up, crossing his arms. “What could you want? Can’t you hear that we’re grieving Monokuma?” He frowned as Monokuma continued to laugh. 

“Would you shut up? I have a gift for you all!”


	2. New Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi and Kaito have a scuffle, which leaves Kaito in a fuss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the lack of new chapters, writer's block is a bitch lol. This one is short, but with thanksgiving break coming up I'm hoping to give you guys some new chapters with much more action.

Kokichi watched Shuichi sit back down, his eyes focused on the detective. To him, he was fascinating. The detective was so excited during the trial, and even sentenced his own friend to her death! To Kokichi, that was something worth admiring. Not the fact that he sentenced Kaede to her death, but the fact that he stepped up and did what was right even though they were close. It was too bad really.

“Now! Here are several keys and objects, as your reward!” Monokuma placed the items on the table, laughing as everyone looked at it in disbelief. “Gonta.. does not understand. How are these a reward?”

“It’s around school somewhere! Figure it out!” Before they could respond, he left. That bear was definitely something else.

Kokichi grabbed a key from the table, standing up and going over to where Shuichi sat. “Heyyy Shumai! Maybe-” 

Shuichi cut him off by standing up and looking down at Kokichi. The detective looked nervous all of a sudden. “Maybe this key is for the bathroom stall! Wouldn’t that be funny, Monokuma giving us a useless key?!” He laughed, skipping towards the door.

“H-Hey! Kokichi, give us that key back! We don't know if that key is actually for something or not!” The astronaut's booming voice echoed through the room, sending slight chills down his spine. Kokichi turned around, facing him. He hid the key behind his back with one hand, putting his other hand up to his face. “Of course it's for something stupid! You’re dumbass will just have to watch as I use it.. Or don't!” And with that, he left the dining hall  
\------  
Kaito sighed, going back over to Shuichi. Why was Kokichi like this? Did he not realize how serious this was? The thought of Kokichi possibly hurting them just by.. well being Kokichi.. angered him. “Anyways, I say we all go split up and see if these do anything.” Everyone nodded in agreement, watching as Tenko and Shuichi grabbed the other two objects. 

“You degenerate males have messed this up enough already!” Tenko said, kicking the air as if someone was in front of her. Kaito liked that.

He eyed Shuichi before heading out. He knew The detective needed space and he certainly didn't want to bother him after losing Kaede. “I need to check up on Kokichi... He can’t ruin this for us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Don't forget to comment on what you think and leave kudos!


	3. Calm after the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi gets as a surprise visit from Shuichi
> 
> Kaito argues with Miu over what the right thing to do is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait for this. My mental health has been at a low lately, and I've been struggling with writer's block. 
> 
> Please give your thoughts on this new update as well as leave kudos. It's very appreciated!

Kokichi walked down the long hallways of the school swinging the doors to the outside area of the confinement the half and half bear called ‘School’ or whatever the fuck. He didn’t care for specifics. He just needed to get to his dorm. Kokichi’s fest clenched, kicking open the doors to the dorm area. 

Once he had entered his own dorm, he quickly locked his door. 

And he started to sob.

“Why Rantaro, why the fuck did you have to leave me..” Kokichi put the key he got from Monokuma on the bedside table. He threw the random stuff he had on his bed off, flopping on top of it. “I hate this fucking game. Why did you have to leave us before we could-” Before he could finish speaking, he heard knocking at his door. He got up, sighing and walking over to the door. 

When he opened the door, he was surprised to see what was in front of him. “Shuichi?” He forced himself to smile, trying to hide the shitty mood he was in. “Ah, so you must be here for my key then huh? I knew you couldn’t resist-” Shuichi swooped in and hugged Kokichi, his face growing red instantly.

“Kokichi, I saw you storming out here on my way to investigate. Are you okay?”

..What kind of question was that? How did he get seen? 

“Well duh, why wouldn’t I be okay? I’m the Ultimate Supreme Leader Shumai, of course, I’m okay. Are YOU okay Shumai? I’d think you’d be following Kaito like a lost puppy or something.” Shuichi pulled back, rubbing the back of his neck. “W-Well.. Kaito stormed out after you. I was actually out looking for him when I saw you. Thought I’d kill two birds with one stone.” Shuichi fidgeted with the sleeve of his uniform, looking down at Kokichi’s shoes. Kokichi couldn’t help but giggle a little. Shuichi really was cute when he was nervous.

“Well don’t just stand there like a fool Shumai. Come on in!” He pulled the detective in, slamming the door and locking it with his dorm key. 

“Welcome to my humble domain!”  
\------------

Kaito stormed down into the basement, looking around with a flashlight for any sign of anything related to Kokichi. Where could he have gone? He KNEW Kokichi would be up to something, especially after what he pulled at the first trail and anything before that. He was rude to Kaede, even after death. Kaito had to keep an eye on him.

“Kaito? What are you even doing down here?”

Hearing a voice behind him, he saw Miu standing outside the library doors, looking like she just left. “You look like some lost bloodhound, typical.” Miu laughed, closing the library doors. She held a book on Robotic Engineering in her hand. Kaito smiled, curtly nodding. “I’m just looking for Kokichi, he ran off with the key.” Miu laughed at his statement. “That little twink? I’m sure whatever he’s doing is stupid and unhelpful. Probably terrorizing someone right now knowing him.” 

Kaito shrugged. “I-I still need to look for him.” This was important to him, he needed to do this.

“Whatever, I ain’t gonna waste my precious time trying to stop you.” After that, she left back up the stairs.

She doesn’t know how important this is. Kaito just needed to ignore her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Remember to comment and leave kudos!


	4. Peaceful Night..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi tries to figure out what the deal is with Shuichi's sudden visit to his dorm. 
> 
> Kaito struggles with the sudden change in Shuchi's behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey!
> 
> I'm SO sorry for the lack of updates. I've been trying to focus on school as I'm graduating high school in under three months. I'm trying to plan the rest of this fanfic out so you guys can get more updates that are in a more timely manner. Love y'all!

Kokichi sat down on his bed, staring at the empty whiteboard in front of the end of his bed. His bedroom had various clothing items all over the floor along with crumpled up pieces of paper.

“Kokichi, why would you have a whiteboard in here? It takes up so much space..” He looked up at the detective who happened to be staring at the whiteboard. “Are you planning something?” Kokichi forced himself to laugh, quickly standing up. “Nonsense! Every Supreme Leader needs a whiteboard to plan our crimes you know! I’ll need all kinds of ideas for my many members when I win this killing game you know.” He kicked Shuichi’s foot playfully before laying down on his bed again. 

“Shumai, what do you really need? You said you came in here to check up on me or something. For some reason I can’t help but believe you came here to get all up in my business.” He said, glaring at Shuichi. Of course he figured he had some other reason, as there was a new part of the school unlocked and here he was attempting to mingle with Kokichi of all people.

The detective looked at him in the eyes for a second before sitting at the edge of the bed. He faced away from the Supreme Leader as he took out his monopad. “I don’t know, after Kaede’s death I kinda feel alone. Kaito is.. busy right now so I figured I’d try to get to know you better since you seemed to be really well in trials for the most part.” He turned to look at him, taking the hat off his head and gently putting it on Kokichi’s head. 

Of course this caught him off guard and caused him to blush a little. “Shumai of-” He was cut off by Shuichi, who laid down across Kokichi’s legs and yawned slightly. “Excuse my tiredness. I haven’t been able to sleep well.” Kokichi smirked, taking off his hat and putting it on the detectives face. “Very funny Shumai, you’re a great liar! A great detective never gets this close to the enemy..” 

Shuichi quickly set his hat aside, smiling as looked over at him. “It’s true though. I only speak the truth in this instance. Don’t be so hard on yourself.” 

There was a moment of silence before Kokichi pulled out his monopad, staring at the rules section that Monokuma had set in place for them at the beginning. He needed to be careful who he trusted, even Shuichi. 

But before he could do anything, he looked down to see Shuichi fast asleep on his lap. Smiling, he ruffled his hands through the Detective’s soft hair before giving him a kiss on the forehead. 

\--------

Kaito walked into the dorm area, sighing. It was almost dark outside in the dome and he couldn’t find Shuichi OR Kokichi. Nobody had seen them since the interaction with Monokuma apparently. Sighing, he walked over to Shuichi’s dorm and rang the doorbell.

No response.

His anxiety kicking in, he rang it again and again. Why wasn’t he answering? Did something happen to him? Did-

“Relax. I saw him go into Kokichi’s dorm. They might have fallen asleep together or something.”

Questioning who that was, he turned around to see Maki behind him. She looked tired, as if she hadn’t slept in a while or something. “A-ah I see. That’s strange, I thought he wasn’t fond of him.” Maki shrugged, looking away from Kaito. She didn’t say anything else as she went into her dorm room.

The astronaut sighed, pulling his dorm room key out of his coat pocket and going into his dorm. After locking the door, he sat in front of it. Something about Shuichi seemed.. off. He couldn’t put his finger on it but he knew regardless, he needed to help him. He was probably hurt over the death of Kaede.. he knew he was. 

After a while, he eventually fell asleep leaning up against his dorm door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave kudos and tell me what you think in the comments!


	5. Oh how it burns!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi and Kaito get into an argument which leaves Kaito alone and worried. Chaos ensues afterward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! So, this chapter is longer because  
> a) I'm trying to push myself to write longer chapters  
> b) because there's the first body discovery in this fanfic in this chapter.
> 
> Feel free to leave theories below! The next chapter is going to be REALLY long as it'll be the investigation + part one of the class trial. Because of this, it may be a hot minute till the next update.

Kokichi woke up to the sound of his doorbell being rung repeatedly. Of course, he wasn’t allowed to sleep in..

He yawned, looking down to see Shuichi still fast asleep but he was now next to him. As he tried to get up, he realized he had his hands around his waist and was actually clinging to him. Blushing bright red, he put one hand behind his back and ruffled through the detective’s silky navy blue hair. “Wakey wakey dumbass. The doorbell is ringing.” Although he had zero ideas how he was sleeping through this ruckus, he still needed to go answer.

Shuichi yawned, rolling over and pulling the sheets more towards his side. Smiling slightly, Kokichi got up and immediately realized he AND Shuichi were still in their school uniforms. Wow, how tired WAS he last night? He usually was messy but.. not careless. 

At this point, the doorbell ringing had turned to obnoxious knocking. Annoyed, he swung the door open. “What do you want?? Can’t you see I’m-” He was cut off at the sight of Kaito standing in front of him. “Ah, hey Momota! Come to pick up your boyfriend?” He giggled, looking him up and down. He seemed to be distressed and seemed to be catching his breath from running or something. 

Kaito’s face went slightly red as he attempted to look into his dorm room. “You two slept through the announcement.. Shuichi didn’t show up to training last night and I heard from Maki he was in here with you. I was worried that you had hurt him.” Kaito looked at his feet, shuffling them a little. “I wouldn’t put it past you to hurt him or something.” 

Kokichi rolled his eyes, stepping aside to let him see Shuichi quietly sleeping in his bed. “He’s asleep. Relax dumbass or you’ll wake him up.” He sighed, stepping closer to Kaito and closing the door slightly. “Not to be rude or anything space boy, but you seem a little attached to Saihara.. Any particular reason why?” He leaned against his doorframe, narrowing his eyes at him. He didn’t like Kaito one bit, he was too rash and impulsive for his liking. Someone like him could easily mess up and get someone fucking killed. Killing was the one thing Kokichi couldn't side with. 

“He’s my friend! I don’t know if you’ve noticed or not, but Kaede just died. He was fairly close to her and I’m worried that he’s hanging out with someone like you.. Who KNOWS what kind of shit you could do to him. For all I know-” He was cut off by the slamming of a dorm room across from his. They both turned their attention to the staring gaze of none other than Miu Iruma. 

“Are you two gonna sit there and bitch ‘n moan all day? Or are you gonna give the rest of us peace and quiet? I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but someone like me needs peace and quiet.” Kokichi couldn’t help but snicker. “Oh please, you only need quiet to-” Kaito cut him off by giving him a sharp nudge in the side. What the hell was that for? 

“R-Right. Sorry, Iruma.” Miu stared at the two before going back into her dorm. Once they heard the door lock, the tension seemed to be relieved from them both. Kokichi looked behind him to see Shuichi now awake and apparently using his shower. “Looks like Shumai woke up from your terrible moaning Momota! You should be proud.” He glared at him before slamming the door in his face.

\-----

Kaito stared at the now-closed door of Ouma’s dorm room. What a fool.. Why was he suddenly so buddy-buddy with Saihara? It seemed so out of character for him.. He put his hands in his pockets and began to make his way out of the dorm hall and into the stone path outside. As he flung the door open, he heard laughing a short distance away. 

“N-No Kiibo! That’s n-not what that means!” Confused, he walked towards the sound to find Tsumugi and Kiibo talking right next to the school doorway. “Hey, you two. It seems you two are having fun!” Kaito said, attempting to start a conversation. 

Kiibo looked towards him, grinning. “I was just attempting to explain to Shirogane my plans for after we get out of here!” He looked over at Tsumugi who looked like she was dying of laughter. “Y-You don’t wanna know.” She said, stepping aside to let him get through. 

Kaito nodded awkwardly, pushing the doors open and letting it slam behind him. That was.. strange. But the two were probably fine! Yeah. He was sure of it. 

He walked down the halls to the dining hall, seeing Tenko, Angie, and Himiko arguing outside the women's restroom. Maybe it was best if he didn’t ask.. They would surely work it out themselves. 

As he turned the corner, he saw a shadowy figure go into the School Store and slam the door loudly behind them. Curiously, he walked over and attempted to open it.

Locked.

Weird.. This was usually unlocked for everyone to use their Monocoins from the casino. Whoever was in here probably wanted privacy to get something important. 

Shrugging, he began to walk towards the dining hall. As he put his hand on the doorknob, he quickly pulled back. “Ouch.. the doorknob is fucking hot!” He put his sleeve over his hand and opened the door.

Kaito was immediately greeted with the smell of burning smoke.. As well as something else in front of him.

There in front of him was the body of Kirumi Tojo and a fire burning from the kitchen. The smell of burning flesh flooded his senses as he raced out of the room to go get the girls outside the women's restroom. Panting, he booked it around the corner and stopped in front of them.

"S-Sorry to interrupt whatever this is but I found a body in the dining hall!" The three exchanged worried glances before following him to the body. 

Little did they know, the horror had just begun..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos! Comments are greatly appreciated as well!


End file.
